A Cure for Insomnia
by Lola-2011
Summary: Lou helps Mary with her sleeping pill addiction.


A Cure for Insomnia

1/1

R

When Lou's first attempt to sing her to sleep failed she blamed the uncomfortableness of sleeping on the sofa. Instead she suggested that they move into the bedroom where she could relax. And Lou agreed, following behind her. Besides she was practically on top of him on the sofa, it wouldn't make much difference to be in the same bed. After all they were friends.

Mary took off her robe and draped it over the rocking chair. "I can't thank you enough for staying with me." she turned back the covers. "I still don't think I can get to sleep though."

"We'll get you to sleep, I promise."

"Even if it takes all night?" she sat down on the bed. "I really wish you wouldn't have poured my pills down the garbage disposal."

"I had to." he loosened his tie and slipped it off.

"Yeah, I know." she watched as he took off his shoes. "Still doesn't make it any easier not having them."

It was almost as though they were a married couple getting ready for bed. And suddenly it struck Lou how odd it was, but it was her suggestion after all. "You're not uncomfortable are you?" he asked, climbing in over the blankets.

"No." she replied. "Should I be?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Good." she said. "Then you should get in over the covers, it gets pretty chilly in here at night."

After he was nestled down under the blankets things became a little awkward. He was hoping that maybe another warm body next to hers would relax her enough to go to sleep. "You want to count sheep?" he joked.

"That doesn't work." she reached over and turned off the lamp. "Nothing seems to work but those sleeping pills."

"Just try to have a little faith in yourself." he reached out for her hand in the dark. "You can do this, I know you can."

"I'm scared." she finally admitted.

"I know." his voice was soft and soothing. "Just try to relax."

"I'm trying." she moved closer to him. "Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you."

Lou smiled. "Yeah." he sighed. "You've helped me through some difficult times too." he wrapped his arm around her. "I guess that's what friends are for."

"Yeah." she trailed off. For the first time in seven years the thought of more than friendship with the man laying next to her crossed her mind. He was kind and gentle and sweet with her. And she could always count on him no matter what was going on in her life. The comfort of being in his arms relaxed her and she hoped that she could finally get to sleep on her own.

The room was dimly lit by the streetlights and he could barely see her in the dark. He reached over to brush her hair back away from her face. A comforting gesture, but somehow it turned into more. His hand trailed down her neck, to the exposed patch of skin where she neglected to button her pyjama top.

His fingertips continued to stroke downward. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." she was intrigued by him. And his touch.

He trailed his hand down the front of her top, stopping at a button which he undid. And then another one after that. And then another until there were no buttons left. His hand slipped between the open fabric, finding the soft skin of her abdomen.

He caressed her ever so delicately, not being able to decide which way to move his hand. She leaned into him, the scent of lavender and vanilla intoxicating him. Her lips ever so gingerly touched the side of his neck.

Lou did his very best to swallow his appreciation from her simple gesture. His hand slipped down over her clothed hip, pulling her closer to him. Her warm mouth opened against his flushed skin and suddenly there was a sharp intake of air. She smiled against his neck, pleased with herself. She then repeated the action again, but this time drug her mouth to another spot.

His grip tightened on her hip. "Careful." he warned.

"Now that sounds like a challenge." she licked up his neck with the very tip of her tongue, stopping just behind his ear. "And I like challenges."

Blood rushed through his veins, heading south. His hands searched and found bare skin, roaming with ease over her stomach and back. Intimate caresses without touching intimate places. "What the hell are we doing?"

Mary's lips were inches from his. "I'm not sure."

The temptation was far too great. His hand became heavy on her hip and he pushed her over onto her back. "We really shouldn't be doing this." he started to pull back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "I know." she licked her lips in anticipation. The thought of kissing him was the only thing on her mind. But they both knew that once they kissed everything would be real. And reality wasn't really something they wanted any part of.

He lowered his head and placed a kiss against her neck. "Are you on the pill?" it was a bold question. One that held implications.

"Would it make a difference if I said no?"

"Not really." his hand traveled down her still open top, skimming over the side of her breast. "Because we can't do this."

"You're right, it would be a huge mistake." she started to undo some of the buttons on his shirt. His skin was warm under her hands.

His breath caught in his throat, her hands were on his belt. "Mary, we can't..."

"Shh." she silenced him. "We both know that we're going to. There's really no use in pretending that we're not."

His belt and his pants were undone. And he was coming undone as well. Her touch was seesawing between heavenly and sinful. A groan escaped his lips and his hand covered hers. "Stop."

"Why?"

"Just something I felt like I should say."

"Mmm." she sighed. She pulled at his pants. "Take these off." she said. "Shirt too."

Lou did as he was told. "Now what?"

"That's up to you." she said. "You're the one that started this entire thing."

The ball was now definitely back in his court where it originally started. "Let's get you undressed." his hands stopped hers. "Let me." he helped her out of her bottoms and then out of her top. And when she was naked beneath him he started to touch her. "Oh, the things I want to do to you." it came out as a whisper.

"I think I like the sound of that."

He could see her eyes in the streetlight. And something changed. Something shifted and he hesitated. "Mary."

"Lou." she countered.

His name escaping her lips gave him all the confidence he needed. And without knowing it gave her the confidence she needed too. Up until now the only thing guiding her was her need for physical affection. But now there was something else between them. Something more than just lust and need.

He explored her with great need. It was almost as if his pleasure was dependant on hers. He was completely shameless in his caresses and in his promises to her about things to come. It was when his mouth was covering her most intimately that he decided that he had to have her, that he could not wait.

The smoothness of her thighs encompassed his. And within moments they were moving together in slow, sinful, synchronized movements. Extremely liquid motions. Intimate in a way they hadn't counted on.

His mouth moved to cover hers. And this time she let him kiss her. A languid, liquid, desire laden kiss. The kind that makes the hair on the nape of your neck stand on end. All consuming and full of promise.

Bliss was short lived. The overwhelming sensation of his mouth on hers and the movement of their bodies was far too much. She gave in and passionately so. And he followed a few moments later. Liquid warmth radiating between them.

It was in that moment that they both struggling to comprehend what had happened between them. He was heavy against her and they were both struggling to breath..

He rolled over onto his back. "Don't worry." he breathed out. "If I got you pregnant, I'll marry you."

"That's sweet." she laughed. "Of all my marriage proposals I think it's my favorite."

"I'm a stand up kinda guy."

"Indeed you are." she agreed. "Not many men would take the time in ensure that I went first."

"Mmm." he sighed. "I seem to remember promising you that you would. Didn't you believe me?"

"Maybe I just didn't believe it would be_ that _good."

"I always give just as good as I get."

There was a long pause of resounding silence. "This is a little awkward."

"A little." he agreed. "It's going to be even more awkward tomorrow morning."

She sighed. "I'm not really sure how we got here."

"You have insomnia." he said. "I came over to help you get to sleep."

"I know that." she replied. "I meant the sex. How did we end up having sex?"

"It just sort of happened."

Mary pulled the sheet tightly against her. "Well with a statement like that you would think that we were teenagers."

"Speaking of teenagers..." he trailed off. "You are on the pill aren't you?"

"Yes." she confirmed.

"I thought so." he said. "Sleepy?"

"Exhausted." her eyelids were heavy.

He smiled into the darkened room. "I told you I would get you to sleep."

"Mmm." she sighed. "Does that mean we're going to do this every night?"

"Well." he pretended to think. "If it's the only way you can get to sleep I think I'm up for the challenge."

Finished.

Feedback is welcomed. And encouraged. And appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
